


daylight, i dream of you softly

by jeongyeonie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, momo is deaf, nayeon loves momo too much, their dynamic is what i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonie/pseuds/jeongyeonie
Summary: nayeon remembers it clearly. it happened inside the restaurant that she worked for as a part timer - seven steps away from the counter, on a table just beside a window.





	daylight, i dream of you softly

**Author's Note:**

> the italics means that they're talking using sign language.
> 
> i really hope you enjoy reading this one!

 

nayeon remembers it clearly. it happened inside the restaurant that she worked for as a part timer - seven steps away from the counter, on a table just beside a window.

 

it was sunday and it was a common knowledge that it was the rest day - that only few customers would drop by. it’s the only day where people could rest, and in this little town that they’re living in, jobs require extra effort and more pressure, because they’re supposed to impress tourists. when in reality it doesn’t matter at all - at least to nayeon. the town itself is already enough to lure people in for its breathtaking views.

 

she remembers tying the curtains, and having her eyes barely open, because it’s sensitive and there were no pretty girls outside (except there was, she just left her glasses on the counter), instead there were only trees and the birds that tirelessly swirled around it.

 

her ear perked up at the sound of the bell and the gentle shuffling of feet. she heard a “good morning!” and noticed how the customer didn’t even bother to utter a reply - which caught her off guard.

 

she stopped what she was doing and looked to her right, intrigued. she almost lost her footing when her eyes landed on the customer’s face because goddamn, the girl was so pretty that nayeon had already forgotten about her lack of courtesy.

 

the girl was tucked in an oversized blue shirt, loose shorts, and round glasses. she looked cute, nayeon wouldn’t deny that - especially when her socks had pastel rainbows embedded on them. she looked like a kid.

 

nayeon collected herself first before walking away to retrieve her apron. she bowed when she walked past her manager who out of nowhere, grabbed her hand before she take another step away.

 

“please take care of that girl for me.” she felt his breath on her right ear, causing her to shiver. he could’ve at least warned her, especially when his breath made it seem like he hadn’t brush his teeth yet.

 

she could only nod and then proceeded on walking. she dusted her apron and wrapped it around her, smiling at the scent of the familiar coffee being brewed in kitchen. she slid her hands in her back pocket and took out her small notebook and pen. finally, she was ready to go.

 

/

 

  
“good morning!” she smiled, with teeth - of course, because she was fighting for the employee of the month position and this girl was insanely pretty. “can i take your order?”

 

the girl just stared at her, with a face that was trying tell something, but nayeon didn’t seem to understand, so she tilted her head to the left.

 

the girl felt sorry and started lifting her hands, slowly, with an awkward smile plastered on her face and then she started communicating with through sign language.

 

_“good morning. i’m momo, i’m deaf, and i really hope that you know how to sign.”_

 

nayeon blinked, trying to focus on the girl in front of her. she found herself speechless, it all made sense.

 

a minute had passed, and nayeon realized that she hadn’t replied, causing her cheeks to start heating up.

 

she shook her head and started signing back - she’s bad at it - but it didn’t matter, because when you work on a part time job, you don't get to have all the time in the world to study sign language or even have time for yourself.

 

_“nice to meet you, momo, i’m nayeon.”_

  
a smile started to take over momo’s features, her body deflating in relief.

 

nayeon thought it’s blinding and her eyes are really sensitive - but it didn’t matter at all - so she decided to smile back.

 

she cleared her throat, _“can i take your order?”_

 

momo nodded, swinging her feet back and forth under her chair.

 

 _“i'll be taking out pancakes with strawberry syrup, a cup of hot chocolate with more marshmallows, bacon and scrambled eggs.”_ momo finished her order with a small smile.

 

 _“the pancakes are for my friend, she loves strawberry."_ she added.

 

nayeon tried to hide her smile, because momo had done nothing but be cute since she stepped foot in this small restaurant. she scribbled on her notebook, making sure to draw little hearts beside momo’s order.

 

 _“coming right up!”_ nayeon winked and almost regretted it, because momo is a pretty girl and she tends to embarrass herself a lot in front of pretty girls.

 

momo’s cheeks slowly turned pink and nayeon felt every ounce of regret fading away.

 

/

 

nayeon was wiping the table when she saw a table napkin haphazardly placed under momo’s plate.

 

(momo ended up ordering a stack of pancakes for herself too, a lame excuse to make nayeon sit with her. they barely talked about themselves - momo was saving that for another time - another lame excuse - and nayeon didn’t really understand half of what momo was saying).

 

she let the tray down, wiped her hands on her apron, and pulled the table napkin out. she squinted her eyes and saw a doodle of a cat and written underneath was a note that said “i’m sorry for giving you a hard time a while ago. my name is momo and i’m deaf.”

 

nayeon felt her chest constrict. it was clear that momo doesn’t want to give anyone a hard time, especially someone who doesn’t know sign language. nayeon folded it properly before slipping it in her pocket and walking away with a heart full of adoration for a girl she just met not even an hour ago.

 

  
/

 

  
_“i remember everything, too.”_ momo looks straight at nayeon, and sees the girl starting to blush. _“this is where we met. of course i remember everything.”_ she puts her right arm on top of the table, silently asking nayeon to take hold of her hand.

 

nayeon grabs her hand in an instant, because she’s momo, and she hasn’t really changed every since they met. momo is still momo - her softness never changed.

 

momo sees nayeon pressing a kiss on the back of her hand and tries to do the same thing too. except momo’s kiss is wet, one of her many excuses to see nayeon’s smile. because for nayeon and momo, saying i love you doesn’t have to be through words, nor sign language, most of the time this is enough.

 

  
/

 

  
_“i need to pee.”_ nayeon signs.

 

 _“you don’t have to tell me, i can order for you.”_ momo giggles.

 

 _“i know you can, babe.”_ nayeon places a chaste kiss on momo’s cheeks before standing up and walking away.

 

  
/

 

  
a waiter approaches momo and she finds herself smiling - she came prepared.

 

she smiles and bows her head, because it’s the only gesture she can do to show her acknowledgement. she begins ordering by pointing at the dishes, and the waitress, luckily, is patient and considerate enough.

 

the waitress double checks, pointing at each dish while holding up two fingers for all of them. momo nods, a small smile tries to escape her lips because she can’t help but to feel proud of herself.

 

  
/

 

  
“miss? can you hurry it up?” a voice echoes throughout the restaurant. “deaf people shouldn’t be ordering by themselves, they take too much time!”

 

the waitress excuses herself from momo, turns her heel and puts on her best smile. “sir, with all due respect, she’s a customer, just like you. we’re understaffed at the moment, i’m sure you noticed that the moment you sat on your table.”

 

“i don’t fucking care! just take my order!” the waitress almost rolled her eyes, she can’t believe her ears. the man turns red on his seat, the anger bubbling up inside him. 

 

“shut up and wait for your turn!” someone defends momo, whom by now is shaking on her seat.

 

nayeon comes back just in time. she smiles at the waitress and takes a sit in front of momo. _“i’m sorry for making you wait. the line was long, it seems like only two stalls are working.”_

 

momo can barely force herself to smile. she moves on her seat with great discomfort and tries to ignore the disappointment settling in her chest.

 

“ma’am, i’ll repeat the order for you.” the waitress speaks up again and smiles, as if nothing happened. the smile stayed on her face for a good three seconds until she hears that voice again.

 

“hasn’t she finished ordering already?” the old man breaks the calmed atmosphere, causing nayeon to flinch at the sound.

 

nayeon taps momo’s hand, _“what happened?”_

 

 _“nothing…”_ momo shifts uncomfortably. nayeon stares at the younger girl and sighs when she feels her heart break at the sight. 

 

“what happened?” she turns to the waitress.

 

the waitress bows. “i’m sorry.”

 

“what happened?” the old man butts in. “what happened was your pet takes too long to order! i’m fucking hungry!”

 

nayeon clenches her fist, and she almost stands up to walk to his seat - if it weren’t for momo who’s holding her hand so tight that she can already feel the nails digging on her skin.

 

“shut up!" momo takes note of the way nayeon's nostrils flare and the the way the hair on her arms rise. "she isn’t my pet, you bastard!” she clenches her other fist. her body feels hot with anger. “she’s my fucking girlfriend!”

 

 _“go outside, i’ll handle this.”_ she tells momo softly, as if she isn't in the middle of an argument. and if it wasn’t for the glint on her eyes, momo would’ve disobeyed her.

 

but this is the first time momo sees nayeon this angry.

 

  
/

 

  
nayeon walks out with blood staining her lips. her eyes immediately spot momo sitting on the trunk of her car, in the middle of the parking lot, waiting for her.

 

she doesn’t want to know what momo’s reaction will be, doesn’t want to see it, doesn’t want to hear it. she carries her weight and sits on the trunk with momo. she doesn’t bother to utter a word until momo lightly taps her shoulders.

 

 _“nabongs?”_ she reads momo’s hands, and when she looks up, she meets her girlfriend’s eyes, begging for her to speak.

 

she smiles a little and it’s nowhere near fake, because momo deserves the truth. _“momoring.”_

 

 _“you have blood on your lips,”_ momo points out, as if it isn’t the most obvious thing in the world. _“i may be deaf, but i’m not blind.”_

 

nayeon chuckles at her girlfriend. _“i know,”_ she admits. _“please don’t be mad at me.”_ she fills the spaces between momo’s fingers with her own. she rubs her thumb through momo’s skin, a habit that she does when she’s nervous.

 

 _“thank you, nabongs. for standing up for me.”_ momo stares at her with nothing but love - no tears, no nothing, just love. _“no one has ever stood up for me.”_

 

nayeon smiles at momo, gesturing the girl to lie down on her chest. momo obliges, not before saying, _“i love you.”_

 

 _“i love you too.”_ nayeon opens her arms wide, letting momo invade her personal space. she kisses the crown of the younger girl’s head and sighs, hoping for more people to hear momo, to listen to her, and to actually understand her - without the need of words.

 

  
/

 

  
and for the first time ever, momo hears nayeon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> lastly, please support chella man! he's trans, a deaf youtuber and was an inspiration for this story!


End file.
